


Abrigo

by Thomary221B



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Child Abuse, Kid Hannibal, M/M, Primary School, School, Teacher Will Graham, younger Hannibal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomary221B/pseuds/Thomary221B
Summary: Cuando creyó que el mundo lo había abandonado alguien llegó a su vida para ofrecerle la calidez que supo perdida.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Participa en el desafío de Es de Fanfics, en donde nos tocaba diferentes clichés con el número de mi cumpleaños, 13 (Escolar y pasado trágico) y el límite de palabras eran 500 palabras, hice lo mejor que pude.

Corrió hasta un lugar seguro, lejos de los niños que lo golpeaban, él como un niño más pequeño no tenía la suficiente fuerza para poder afrontarlos. 

Por fin dentro pudo respirar, calmar el terror de su cuerpo que tiritaba por el miedo.

Su vida se basaba en tener miedo y una ferviente ira. 

Todo ello se combinaba en una vorágine de emociones en él, y nadie podría entenderlo, lo dejaban de lado, esperando que se muera pero no moría, Hannibal seguía vivo. 

Cuando estaba seguro volvió al orfanato que se suponía tendrían que cuidarlo pero no era así, él era tratado como la peste. Después de todo, ¿quién se acercaría al niño que se comió a su hermana? 

A la mañana siguiente se encaminó a la escuela, al llegar tomó asiento y esperó que el profesor entrara para que sus bulliciosos compañeros se callaran. Al cabo de un rato entró el supervisor, Hannibal no intuía el porqué, más minutos después lo supo, el profesor anterior había tenido un accidente que lo dejó incapacitado y un profesor suplente de la otra ala venía a enseñarles. Cuando el profesor suplente ingresó, a Hannibal le supo extraño su persona.

—Soy Will Graham, desde hoy seré su profesor. 

Todos saludaron al unisono, Lecter no lo hizo, solo se dispuso a copiar la clase mientras estudiaba al profesor Graham, de cabellos rizados, barba simiente, ojeras escondidas por sus gafas y vestimenta semi formal  

Ese mismo día en la salida los mismos chicos que le agredían venían hacia él, su pecho se agito porque lo habían asaltado muy lejos de la entrada, al correr de nuevo hacia dentro chocó con alguien. 

—Lo lamento mucho, pero debo correr... —Hannibal barrió sus palabras sin fijarse con quién se chocó. 

—¿Por qué debes correr? —la voz fue reconocida y levantó el rostro, era el señor Graham. Cuando iba a decir algo más, los otros niños le alcanzaron. 

El profesor Graham los observó y tomó el pequeño cuerpo de Hannibal para pegarlo a su cuerpo en una posición protectora. 

—¡Profesor! —habló quién parecía el líder de esos tres abusivos. 

—Hola de nuevo niños —Will intuyó que nada bueno saldría si dejaba a Hannibal—, me temo que si buscan a Lecter tendrán que desistir, lo buscan en la dirección. 

Los niños ofuscados se retiran. 

—Yo pude escaparme de ellos. 

—No lo veía así —objetó Will. 

Hannibal lo observó con mala cara, haciendo que Will sonría mientras se agachaba en recoger la maleta de este. 

—Gracias —mencionó el niño de ojos pardos rojizos al final.

Las semanas pasaron y Hannibal usaba a su profesor cómo vía de escape cuanto podía, y Will no se quejaba. Incluso se mostró preocupado cuando un día llegó con varios moretones y heridas, Hannibal luego de mucho tiempo sintió la calidez humana cuando le curó, y pudo renegar por su vida llorando en los brazos de Will. 

Porque el pasado lo condenaba y el presente no mejoraba, sin embargo, la presencia de Will era como un abrigo.


End file.
